


Angel and Demon

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [79]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Nurse Redfearn looked in on the sleeping form of Illya Kuryakin and smiled. He looked so serene and, with his mop of baby-fine blond hair, he looked positively angelic. It always amazed her how a man, who had seen the terrible things he had throughout his life, could look so innocent when he slept.

In a few hours he would wake, and the angel would be gone. Mr Kuryakin hated being confined to medical and could be exceptionally demonstrative in his displeasure. No-one ever blamed him for it, but it was going to be a busy and chaotic few days.


End file.
